


Ryōtei

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Au post serie, M/M, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: One Shot basado en los spoilers que han salido el 23 de Junio con respecto a la situación de Yamazaki Sousuke en la 3ra temporada de Free! Dive to the Future.Makoto regresa a Iwatobi luego de un periodo en la universidad y va a ver a su novio en el negocio familiar de la familia Yamazaki...





	Ryōtei

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre del nuevo personaje fue escogido debido a que ya le había nombrado de esa forma en otro de mis fanfics. Aun no se confirma nada con respecto a él.

Makoto acababa de regresar a Iwatobi, en la universidad le habían dado unos días libres y hace mucho que no veía a su familia o amigos de allá, por lo que apenas había terminado su última clase, había agarrado sus cosas y tomado el primer tren de vuelta a casa.

Una vez llegó ahí, fue a dejar sus cosas a la casa, saludó a sus padres y jugó un rato con Ran y Ren, pero cuando su madre le preguntó por si tenía alguna preferencia para el almuerzo, contestó que tenía que salir a otro lugar y no regresaría hasta la noche.

Había estado aplazando aquello, pero no porque no quisiera, todo lo contrario. Sentía que las emociones lo colmarían y no sabría qué hacer. Miró por décima vez el papel con la dirección en su mano, estaba arrugado y envejecido debido a la cantidad de veces que lo había doblado y desdoblado para ver la letra. Sabía la dirección de memoria.

Quería ir caminando, así tomaría más tiempo y podría mentalizarse para el reencuentro. Además, no sacaba nada con llegar a la hora de almuerzo allá, de seguro que estaría lleno y no podría verlo; de todas formas, tendría que esperar, y conociendo la personalidad de su novio... dejaría todo tirado y saldría a recibirlo. Sí, la mejor idea era ir a pie y tomarse el tiempo necesario hasta que el lugar estuviera desocupado, o al menos no con la alta afluencia de gente.

Esperó que el viento enfriara su cabeza y su mente. Meses habían transcurrido desde que se habían visto por última vez, una despedida con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas, un adiós momentáneo y promesas que ambos querían cumplir. Su cuerpo añoraba el toque de Sousuke, su voz, su tacto, su perfume característico, todo de él.

A Makoto le estaba costando recordar cada cosa de él, las videollamadas y mensajes eran cosa del día a día para ambos, pero nada de eso podía reemplazar el tener a la persona cerca. Cuando ambos decidieron que seguirían con esa relación a larga distancia, sabían que no sería fácil, que pasarían por momentos difíciles y que en algún momento alguno ya no podría más, porque la lejanía era un cruel factor en la relación. Pero antes de que pasara algo así, querían intentar todo lo posible para mantenerse juntos, el amor que sentían podía superar cualquier barrera y lo sabían.

El castaño empezó a caminar con gesto más decidido. Él estaba ahí para ver a su novio, y si bien eran pocos días los que estaría en Iwatobi, quería aprovechar el máximo posible de estar con Sousuke. Era un idiota tratando de aplazar el volver a verlo, ambos eran ahora adultos que no tenían por qué avergonzarse de sus sentimientos.

Dobló por una calle y se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la calle señalada en la dirección, ahora solo debía encontrar el lugar, caminó mirando los números de las casas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. La fachada de un gran y lujoso _ryōtei_ aparecía en la dirección escrita, Makoto pensó que se había equivocado, pero no, no había error aparente.

Altas murallas y una entrada grande, rodeada de flores lilas que daba paso a una casa al más puro estilo japonés. Tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia el interior, entre la casa y la puerta de entrada se veía un jardín muy bien cuidado, con dos grandes árboles de cerezo que cubrían gran parte del lugar, también una pequeña laguna con peces dorados y _koi_ que tenía de adorno un minúsculo puente que la cruzaba. Todo era tan tradicional que Makoto se sintió transportar hasta la época Edo.

Caminaba con cautela, admirando la grandeza del lugar, cuando chocó con un hombre más bajo que él. El sujeto iba vestido con una vestimenta formal y típica, su _haori_ y _hakama_ se notaban de primera clase; detrás de él iban otros dos hombres, uno vistiendo igual y el otro con traje ejecutivo, se le quedaron mirando de pies a cabeza, como si su sola presencia estuviera mal en aquel lugar, y Makoto comenzó a pensar que tal vez así era.

Si no se equivocaba, en la gran mayoría de los _ryōtei_ todavía se utilizaba la etiqueta formal japonesa, en donde no se podía entrar vistiendo ropa occidental, y mucho menos entrar sin invitación o sin ser partícipe de un selecto club o no teniendo la influencia suficiente. Y el castaño carecía de todo eso.

Cuando los hombres pasaron por su lado y salieron del lugar, Makoto pensó en hacer lo mismo, dar media vuelta e irse. Ya le escribiría a Sousuke que había estado allí y que se vieran en cuanto este saliera del trabajo. Pero no, apretó los puños y pensó en que si no era bien recibido de esa forma, le daba igual, él había ido a ver a su novio y no a comer allí y mucho menos a tener una reunión de negocios.

Con paso firme y confianza, que realmente no sentía, entró por la puerta que daba a la recepción y de inmediato sintió el peso de una fuerte mirada. Buscó con los ojos, esperando encontrarse con unos ojos del más bello color turquesa, y así fue.

Frente a él, vistiendo también un _haori, hakama_ , y calzando _tabi con zori,_ se encontraba un hombre, casi de su misma estatura. Luego de mirarlo un tanto sorprendido, el hombre con cabello azabache se inclinó en una reverencia y le dio la bienvenida con grave voz.

—Bienvenido a nuestro humilde _ryōtei_ _,_ señor….

¿Humilde? Pensó Makoto, pero de inmediato reaccionó y también saludo de igual forma.

—Tachibana, Tachibana Makoto.

—Tachibana-sama —dijo el otro hombre mientras volvía a erguirse, sin sacar sus manos de dentro de las mangas del traje. —¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Bueno, era obvio para ambos que él no era un cliente más. Makoto en ese momento se reprimió a sí mismo por su atuendo: unos pantalones hasta mitad de pantorrilla de color blanco, una camisa ajustada gris y una chaqueta arremangada de color negro, que si bien no era del todo casual o deportiva, tampoco era del todo formal.

—Vengo a ver a Yamazaki-kun —contestó algo nervioso, no podía decir que iba a ver a su novio y tampoco le convenía dar a entender su nivel de confianza.

El hombre, cercano a los 30 años frente a él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Yamazaki? Me temo que deberá ser un poco más exacto, este es un _ryōtei_ familiar perteneciente a la familia Yamazaki.

Claro, era obvio y Makoto era un completo idiota.

—Sousuke, Sousuke-kun. Soy su… amigo.

Pronunciar su nombre era tan dulce como el amargo de decir que era su amigo.

—¿Sousuke? Me temo que mi hermano menor en estos momentos se encuentro ocupado en la cocina y no será posible que lo atienda de inmediato.

Ok, por lo general después de eso, Makoto estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que podía esperar en alguna parte. Es más, estaba mentalizado con que eso sería lo que probablemente pasaría, pero el hermano mayor de Sousuke no hizo siquiera el amago de decir algo por el estilo.

No podía irse así como así después de todo, por lo que volvió a hablar.

—P-Por favor, ¿podría comunicarle a Sousuke que vine a verlo? Él sabe que tendré que volver a Tokio pronto y… no importa cuánto demore, yo esperaré, pero por favor, dígale que Tachibana Makoto vino a verlo. Y que espera por él.

La versión más adulta de Sousuke se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, y casi con un suspiro asintió y se dio la vuelta, para desaparecer en el interior del lugar. En cuanto salió de la vista de Makoto, este exhaló todo el aire que había estado guardando. Todo aquello era mucho más de lo que había pensado que pasaría, en definitiva, mataría a su novio por no haberle dicho qué clase de restauran llevaba su familia, de saberlo no habría pasado ninguna de las vergüenzas de ese día.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie volvía a aparecer, el nerviosismo aumentaba y comenzó a fijarse en la decoración del lugar, estaba seguro que todo allí era demasiado costoso como para intentar tocarlo y que se rompiera. Ya se veía trabajando en ese lugar durante años solo para pagar el florero de la entrada, aunque trabajar al lado de Sousuke…

—Makoto.

Ahí estaba, la voz que tanto había querido oír a pesar de hacerlo a diario. Se dio la vuelta y el hombre de sus sueños se encontraba a escasos pasos de distancia, mirándolo como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, como si solo su presencia le hubiera hecho el día mejor, como si quisiera tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarle hasta que ambos perdieran la razón.

—Sousuke-kun, por favor, recuerda que por el momento estás libre, pero que debes volver a trabajar cuanto antes —interrumpió el momento una voz proveniente detrás del moreno.

Ahora que ambos hermanos estaban lado a lado, para Makoto era obvio el parecido. Ver al hermano mayor de Sousuke era saber cómo sería el mismo Sousuke dentro de unos años más.

—Lo sé, Ryuchi*, ahora iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín, no me molestes. Ni aunque se esté incendiando el lugar.

Y sin decir más, puso la mano en el hombro del castaño y lo guió hacia el jardín que momentos antes tanto había admirado Makoto. Caminaron sin decir nada, el castaño sentía el retumbar de su corazón en los oídos y la mano de su novio, que permanecía en su espalda, quemar. Siguieron hasta llegar a uno de los árboles de cerezo que se encontraba más apartado, y Sousuke guiándolo lo apoyó contra el tronco, ocultándose de quien pudiera pasar por fuera.

Fue cosa de segundos para que sus miradas se encontraran, al igual que sus labios. Ambos habían ansiado y necesitado tanto ese contacto que no cabían palabras, solo acciones. Los brazos de Sousuke pasaron por encima del cuello de Makoto, mientras que este le abrazaba por la altura de la cintura, acercando los dos cuerpos hasta estar completamente pegados.

El beso fue suave pero necesitado, llevaban meses sin contacto físico, pero sus bocas reconocían a la otra y el corazón latía desbocado con cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Luego de unos besos más cortos, se separaron solo lo suficiente para hablar, mirándose a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que volverías?

—Quería darte una sorpresa…

—Y vaya si lo hiciste —dijo Sousuke mientras bajaba sus brazos y tomaba las manos de Makoto en las suyas—. Mi hermano llegó con el ceño fruncido a la cocina y me dijo que un chico completamente inadecuado me estaba buscando.

—L-Lo siento… no sabía que había una regla de etiqueta y yo…

—No —negó con la cabeza—, creo que nunca te dije qué estilo de negocio tenía mi familia, pero ya ves —abrió los brazos para que pudiera ver su traje blanco de cocina tradicional—. No es nada muy _cool_ a decir verdad.

—¡Sousuke! No digas eso, me parece admirable. Ser capaz de cocinar y más aún en un lugar así…

El moreno sonrió y tomando la mano de Makoto de forma distraída, comenzó a caminar por el resto del jardín, hasta llegar al patio trasero que daba como vista a algunos salones de té. Al igual que un niño emocionado, Sousuke llevó al castaño a uno de esos salones y le sentó.

—S-Sousuke, no creo que sea conveniente que yo esté aquí dentro, no estoy bien vestido y además… —¿cómo le explicaba que era imposible para él pagar alguno de los platos que servían ahí?

—No me importa, por la hora de seguro que no almorzaste en tu casa y no has comido nada. ¿Crees que dejaré que mi novio muera de hambre o se desmaye mientras trabajo como chef? Que poco me conoce, Tachibana-sama. Por favor, espere aquí.

Con una expresión juguetona en su cara, Yamazaki salió del cuarto y fue hasta la cocina para preparar algunos rápidos bocadillos y saquear la nevera de cosas dulces, que estaba seguro de que le gustarían a Makoto. Los dulces tradicionales eran la especialidad de su madre, él prefería los platillos salados, pero por los gustos de su novio, estaba aprendiendo a cocinar también dulces.

Tomando una bandeja repleta de platos con distintos tipos de comida, salió para volver al lado de Tachibana, pero al doblar en una esquina fue interceptado por su hermano que lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados.

—Te iba a preguntar si la belleza que vino a visitarte ya se había ido, pero veo que no —dijo reparando en lo que llevaba Sousuke.

—¿Belleza? —preguntó el menor algo extrañado por el tono de voz.

—¿Acaso me vas a negar que es guapo? Cuando lo vi, con su tenida informal, su gesto distraído y avergonzado, creo que mi corazón sintió un flechazo. Es la criatura más bella que he visto.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Ryuchi?

—Sou-kun, creo que me he enamorado.

En esos instantes Sousuke sintió que toda la sangre se iba de su cuerpo para luego volver de golpe y comenzar a recorrer su organismo a toda velocidad. Un pitido se instaló en sus oídos y la vista se volvió toda de un color similar al rojo. Conocía a su hermano, sabía cuando este le decía cosas solo para hacerlo enojar, pero esta ocasión no era una de ellas. Era verdad.

—No puedes haberte enamorado tan pronto, idiota.

—Oh, claro que puedo —le aseguró el mayor de los Yamazaki.

—Mira, Ryuchi… tal vez puedo presentarte correctamente, ¿qué te parece?

—Oh, vaya, estás siendo muy considerado —el otro hermano se sorprendió un poco, pensaba que Sousuke estaría un poco más regañadiente con todo el asunto, pero al parecer se equivocaba—. Pensaba pedirle el número después de que se despidieran, pero eso me facilita las cosas.

—Claaaro… ¿por qué no nos llevas el té al salón en que estamos y los presento correctamente?

El hermano mayor de Sousuke sonrió y pasó a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro y fue a hacer lo que le pidió su hermano pequeño. El moreno claramente molesto siguió su camino, pero todo el malestar desapareció cuando se encontró con Makoto que seguía en la misma posición de cuando él se había ido. No aguantó y siguió con el juego que había comenzado.

—Tachibana-sama —Makoto se sobresaltó porque al parecer no lo había sentido llegar—, le he traído una variedad de alimentos, espero que sean de su agrado. —Colocó los platillos delante de él en la mesa.

—S-Sousuke, no tienes que hacer esto… me hace sentir raro. Vamos siéntate conmigo —pidió Makoto.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, Tachibana-sama.

—¡Sousuke!

—Ya, ya. No te enojes, es la costumbre.

El moreno se sentó a su lado, él en particular no tenía hambre, pero quería observar de cerca como Makoto comía, además de que debía aprovechar cada minuto que tenía con él. Estaba contemplando como el chico actual residente de Tokio saboreaba un trozo de _kasutera_ para cuando la puerta se deslizó, dejando ver a su hermano mayor llevando una bandeja con lo necesario para el té.

De inmediato, Sousuke se puso de pie, haciendo que Makoto lo imitara, y luego de que su hermano acomodara todas las cosas en la misma mesa con la comida, el moreno carraspeó y habló.

—Makoto, este es mi hermano mayor, Yamazaki Ryuchi. —Hubo una inclinación de cabeza por parte de ambos.

—Y Ryuchi, este es Tachibana Makoto, mi novio.

Los otros dos chicos de inmediato voltearon a mirarlo, pero Sousuke solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió socarronamente a su hermano. Por ser el mayor, siempre se había quedado con sus cosas, le ganaba en competencias e iba por un paso delante de él, pero en esta ocasión, había sido Sousuke quien se había adelantado y ganado el premio: el amor de Makoto.

—S-Sousuke…. —Makoto no podía más con la vergüenza, aquello no se lo había esperado para nada. Su ser era un caos total por el sentimiento de vergüenza y de júbilo por ser reconocido por fin como novio de Yamazaki.

—Y-Ya veo, les ruego que me disculpen.

Ryuchi hizo otra inclinación y salió del cuarto sin decir nada más. Todavía estaba en shock, caminaba con una mano en la boca, pensando en las cosas que le había dicho a su hermano sobre su novio… Debía volver a mantener la cordura y apariencia necesaria para seguir trabajando lo que quedaba de día. Ya en la noche conversaría seriamente con su hermanito pequeño.

Mientras tanto, Makoto seguía oculto en el pecho de Sousuke, preguntándole una y otra vez porqué había hecho eso, que de seguro le traería consecuencias con su familia y una serie de cosas más que el moreno no lograba escuchar porque su propia ropa amortiguaba el sonido de la voz de su novio.

Pero a lo que sí respondió fue al porqué había hecho eso.

—Fácil, Makoto. Porque eres mío.

 


End file.
